Base Instincts: Reverse the Curse
by ImaniJoain
Summary: Sango has been acting strange lately, and Miroku isn't complaining. He just needs to figure out what caused the new behavior - and make sure she stays that way. This is a spin-off from Base Instincts.


**This story is a spin-off from **_**Base Instincts**_**. There will be limited backstory, so you may want to read **_**Base Instincts**_** first to appreciate context. Not required, but recommended. Please Enjoy.**

She grabbed his butt. Miroku reached back with his own cursed hand and hovered over the area. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the woods. Shippo was off finding finding firewood. Then she… He shook his head, still not quite believing it. Sango had instructed him to go fishing, grabbed his posterior, and then calmly walked away. She _fondled_ him. _Sango_ fondled him.

Miroku looked up at the sky, checking to make sure the sun had not gone into hiding. The end of the world must be near, if Sango was voluntarily grabbing him. That or he had fallen into some sort of dream-world. _Would that be bad_, a little part of him wondered. She had been acting much more affectionate lately. He had, only recently, determined that he touched his neck or hands when he had been doing something she particularly liked. Not to her, personally, that still earned him a close encounter with Hiraikotsu, but doing admirable things for others seemed to result in a Sango that was willing to be physically close to him. Over the last few weeks, she had stroked his arm, threaded her fingers through his hair and even...his body hardened at the memory. Just the day before, she had whispered in his ear and...she licked him.

Miroku could feel a light sweat breaking out, despite the crisp fall air, as he stood in the road. She traced his ear with her tongue…and then she blew hot air...and then she bit him - just a brief, sharp nibble. It had been at least a half-hour after that before he felt he could stand and walk back to Kaede's cottage without frightening the villagers with the staff thrusting under his robes. He thought he had figured it out, the game she was playing. If he was good, he got a reward. He had begun a test for that theory already, but the results were inconclusive. It was the most wonderful, torturous, fantastically delicious karmic experience he had ever been privy to - and he intended to make certain it was repeated on a much more frequent basis. Then on the road...he hadn't _done_ anything. He reviewed the morning, carefully examining his actions. There was nothing he could find that would be considered 'good' by Sango. If he didn't know what prompted the lovely slayer to grope him, he couldn't get her to repeat it. And he desperately wanted her to repeat it.

Miroku shook himself out of his stupor, and listened closely for the stream. He was supposed to be catching fish for lunch. He walked through the little clearing where Shippo was piling wood, still deep in thought. Lecherous behavior resulted in pain, being kind and generous to others resulted in her fingers in his hair and her lips at his ear, but what in the name of the Great Buddha resulted in a soft hand on his backside? He arrived at the stream to find Sango, in her pink and white kosode and green mo-bakama, kneeling at the edge and washing her face. Her rear end was poised in the air, and his hand itched to caress that luscious, firm curve. He moved closer without even realizing he was doing so. He knew what it would feel like in his hands, full, firm, soft and absolutely squeezable. Inches from her, he stopped himself. _Step One: Good Behavior. _

He moved a few yards upstream and began folding back his sleeves so that he could fish. He could feel Sango's eyes on him, but he was still debating the wisdom of ignoring the delectable opportunity she had presented in favor of a future reward that he wasn't certain he understood. He set down his staff as Sango stood. She was saying something about setting up camp. She thought Inuyasha and Kagome would be a while. _Only if my hanyou friend is much more blessed than I._ He reached one hand into the water, holding very still so that the fish would get used to his presence and swim closer. It took everything he had to not move when he felt a light pressure on his back. She bent close to his ear, her hair slipping over her shoulder to brush against his lips.

"Perhaps when we begin travelling again, you will walk with me for a while?" Her hand was tracing down his spine with just enough pressure to create the flimsy excuse that she needed to balance herself on the sloping bank of the stream. Miroku closed his eyes against the dual sensation of her strong fingers and warm breath. Sango had never been in danger of clumsiness in her life. She certainly had no need to use him for balance, which meant...this could be another reward. _What did I do to deserve it!?_ One part of his brain was going crazy, another was analyzing all potential methods for creating and testing hypothesis for gaining _more_ pleasant contact, another was selecting a long meditative chant to prepare for the torture of being good while she was being so very, _very_ good. And his body had abandoned his mind completely to strongly encourage him to seize the opportunity. Or at least find a private place to seize himself.

"As you wish, dear Sango," was all he could manage. A fish swam right into his hand, but he didn't catch it. He was too distracted by her palm on his rear. Then she was gone, with a whisper of cloth and the faintest hint of a chuckle. His fish had disappeared too, but he couldn't care less.

**Courtesy to HerMaddnessMac and A Friend, who suggested Miroku and Sango needed their own resolution. Upon reflection, I agreed. Hopefully this, and coming chapters, will hit the spot.**


End file.
